What Lies Ahead
by Shinigami-shinko
Summary: Nicole was just a regular kid or was she? The gundam gang first go under cover at Nicole's shcool and find they have to kidnap her! whats going on? CH 4 is up!
1. New Students

What lies ahead?  
  
I DO NOT own Gundam Wing though I wouldn't mind to...sigh it is owned by Sunshine  
  
Chapter 1 ~ New Students NICOLE POV (HI) Hi, my name is Nicole Miller, I am 16 years old, brown hair blue eyes. I am just a regular kid, well I was just a regular kid till a few days ago..............  
  
"Class, settle down please!"  
  
The teacher barked as usual. The class somewhat quieted down.  
  
"Good, well we have two new students today."  
  
The teacher turned to the new students,  
  
"Your name is...."  
  
A boy with a HUGE braid stepped up and very cheerfully said, "My name is Dou Maxwell"  
  
Then the boy next to him spoke up,  
  
"Heero Yuy"  
  
My best friend Kirsten Andersen leaned over to me and whispered, "Great more students, and boys at that."  
  
I whispered back, "At least they are kinda cute."  
  
Kirsten nodded her head.  
  
The teacher then spoke up again, "Take your new seats over by...ah yes over by Sean."  
  
The teacher pointed to two seats by Sean. I am a very curious person, which is not such of a good thing. As the class progressed I notice that the one named Heero was very silent. I guessed he was shy, but the one Duo was the opposite of Heero. Duo seemed very friendly and not shy at all. Heero through out the class kept glaring at Duo, but Duo would just shrug. I do not know how Duo could just shrug that glare off, I mean I turned cold and it wasn't directed at me. Something was wrong, and I was gonna find out. I kept finding myself looking over by the two, and I kept noticing weird things. They seemed to know each other already, and Duo seemed use to the glares Heero was giving him, and that just fired up my curiosity.  
  
*DING DONG *  
  
I was still thinking when..."HELLO? Nicole...snap out of it!"  
  
I shook my head and saw that Kirsten was waving her hands in front of my face. "Uh....oh"  
  
Kirsten rolled her eyes and stated, "Hello the bell rang. Come on."  
  
I grabbed my stuff and we went into the loud and lively hall. She looked at me and spoke, "Were you day-dreaming again?"  
  
I looked at her and somewhat angrily and stated hotly, "No I wasn't! I was thinking that's all."  
  
Kirsten shrugged and said, "And..."  
  
I looked at her and mumbled, "And nothing."  
  
Kirsten looked a little angry this time, "Tell me, now."  
  
I noticed we were at here locker, I thought for a moment and said, "NO WAY!"  
  
I said that a little too loud and some people stopped and stared. I blushed and mumbled in embarrassment we'll talk about it later in the dorm and I walked off to my next class.  
  
*DING DONG *  
  
The last class was FINALLY over. I collected my stuff and walked over to Kirsten's locker and waited I few minutes. Kirsten came to the locker with Amy and Rhea. Amy was very hyper when I first knew her she did settle down a little bit. She was short when I knew her to but over the years she shot up a few inches. She had wild brown hair and big brown eyes and you could tell she was part Japanese. Rhea on the otherhand was quite different; she had a brownish- red hair, and was just a little taller then me, and also brown eyes, she liked to stay calm but knew when to talk. And if you are wondering Kirsten has a light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is way shorter then I, but not by much. I waved hi to them and Kirsten said they were coming over.  
  
"What about Misa?" I asked.  
  
Then we saw Misa coming down the hall. I waved for her to come over. Misa was part African American and Japanese. Her hair is black and is kept in a ponytail all the time. She is calm and doesn't talk much. We invited Misa to come with us and she agreed of course. We got to Kirsten's and my dorm and we all stepped in. I looked around and I was kinda embarrassed about what I was going to say.  
  
Kirsten looked at me and couldn't help it and spoke, "Well, what is it?!"  
  
I took a deep breath, well here goes nothing I thought and I said, "Well you know the new students?"  
  
They all nodded their heads and Rhea spoke up, Well, what about them?"  
  
"Well there is something not right with them. It's like they knew each other before this school."  
  
Amy looked at me and then burst out loud with giggles.  
  
I glared at her and she quieted down a little. "I am serious! I have been watching them and I know something is wrong!"  
  
They looked at me as if I was some crazy person.  
  
Then Kirsten said, "You have been watching them."  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"That's a nice first impression!"  
  
I blushed a little and then said, "Well I couldn't stop looking at them, I don't know why but I couldn't."  
  
This time they all laughed at me.  
  
I was angry now, "FINE! I must be paranoid. But I know there is something wrong, I just do."  
  
Misa spoke up surprisingly, "Nicole you could be right. Maybe we should look at their file."  
  
I grinned, hacking my favorite. For some reason all my life I was good with computers and hacking.  
  
* BEEP BEEP *  
  
I turned the computer on and started away. Everyone crowded around me, looking at the screen.  
  
"The school computer is a little harder then I thought," I said.  
  
For the next 20 –30 min. all that could be heard was typing.  
  
"Access Denied", "Damn it!"  
  
Everyone sighed and I kept typing. This is gonna take a while I thought.  
  
"Hmmm..." I tried a little bit of this and that but to no use.  
  
Then about 2 hours past and Amy was getting fed up, "How much longer?"  
  
Then finally I got through,  
  
"YES!"  
  
Everyone snapped back to reality, they were daydreaming.  
  
"Here it is. Then I screen popped up:  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Age 16  
  
Sex male  
  
Brown hair  
  
Violet Eyes  
  
Height 5'7"  
  
Weight 120 lbs.  
  
No tardy's  
  
No referrals  
  
No trouble behavior  
  
I looked at it, and sighed, "Not much there."  
  
Kirsten then said, "Try Heero."  
  
I typed in Heero Yuy and the screen popped up:  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Age 16  
  
Sex male  
  
Brown Hair  
  
Blue Eyes  
  
Height 5'8  
  
Weight 125lbs  
  
No tardy's  
  
No referrals  
  
No bad behavior  
  
"Not much there." I sighed and said, "I guess it is because they are new here."  
  
I got up and looked out the window.  
  
It was pitch black and I said, "You guys need to get to your dorms."  
  
They nodded their heads and left without complaint. I looked at the clock it was already 12:23 am. Kirsten yawned and headed of to bed. I turned off the computer and started to head to my bed but I stopped. I turned around and sat on the couch, and just sat there thinking why do I feel so paranoid? I sighed, It now was1: 30am. I finally headed off to bed.  
  
Author: thanks for the reviews 


	2. Dream's of the past

Chapter 2 ~ Dreams of the past I DO NOT own Gundam Wing though I wouldn't mind to...sigh it is owned by Sunshine  
  
The next morning the clock alarm was going off, and I like I always do, hit the hell out of it till it stopped. When that was done I took a shower and ate breakfast and was watching MTV when Kirsten came in.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
I looked at the clock and said, "It is now 8:00am."  
  
Kirsten was now wide a wake,"WHAT? Oh man I am going to be late for class."  
  
She ran into the bathroom and took a shower and she quickly ate breakfast. I was surprised she could move that fast, It was only 8:15 and she was ready to go. I got my stuff and we headed out to our class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heero's and Duo's Dorm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo had slept in of course and he hurried out the door, Heero obviously left already,  
  
"Second day of class and I am already late!"  
  
He was running down the hall and he saw that we were also late and were running in the same direction. Dou caught up with us and said kindly, "Mr. O Grady's class?"  
  
I looked up and saw who it was. Shit.  
  
Kirsten answered for me, "Yup we are always late for him."  
  
Dou laughed and we kept running till we got there. We all walked in at the same time and  
  
Mr. O Grady was of course angry, "Do not tell me that you added Mr. Maxwell to your little tardy group?"  
  
I mumbled sorry and took my seat next to Kirsten. Dou went and sat next to Heero, who glared at him and then shrugged. The teacher got up and said class new students. I looked up in surprise, more students I thought what the hell is going on? I looked at Heero and Duo they were also shocked to see them.  
  
Mr. O Grady spoke up, "Meet Trowa Barton, Wu fie Chang, and Quatre Winner."  
  
All boys I thought now I know something is really wrong. The boys took their new seats next to Heero and Duo. I looked over to Kirsten and she nodded her head then I looked back at the new students they were sitting there silently, even Duo! As the class progressed and Mr. O Grady made his jokes the class came to an end.  
  
* DING DONG *  
  
I grabbed my stuff and I headed toward Gym Class. This was the only  
class where none of my close friends went to, so as you can guess it  
was one of my least favorites. The teacher, Mrs. White, handed us  
gloves. We had been learning boxing and Martial Arts. The one new  
student Wufie was in this class and of course I somehow got partnered  
up with him. Wufie I learned thought women were weak and helpless.  
That of course got my blood boiling.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP!?", I shouted at Wu fie, he got wide eyed and  
snorted, "weakling."  
  
The teacher came over and said that we were going next into a practice  
round of boxing and martial arts. We entered the ring and the teacher  
rung the bell to begin. Wufie had a nice right hook.  
  
I was down already with one punch, and with that Wufie said, "Women are  
pathetic."  
  
After he said that he walked away, to the other end of the ring with  
that last sentence in my mind. All of a sudden I jumped up, and kick  
Wufie in the back and said,  
  
"You have to do better than that!"  
  
Wufie was of course angry and shocked. Then a grin formed on his face,  
I thought oh no. He jumped up and was gonna kick my in the chest, but  
I blocked and punched him in the face. He backed off and he lost his  
cool. He jumped over me and punched me, all I thought was ouch. Then  
we got in a heated battle I threw some kicks and punches and so did  
he. All the students were now watching the amazing fight. Finally the  
teacher said we need to stop, but I threw one more punch which landed  
right on course, the nose. I thought that I would have broken it, but  
for some odd reason it wasn't. I shrugged when the teacher told me to  
apologize for the last punch. The teacher just sighed, and told the  
next group to get in the ring. I looked over at Wufie and found him  
looking at me. The look he gave me gave me the creeps and he looked  
really suspicious at me. I glared at him the best I could and he  
shrugged. That Wu fie character was one of the most annoying people in  
the world beside Tony Bradshaw. As the class progressed I kept looking  
at Wu fie with mostly hate and curiosity. He seemed he was  
concentrating on something, what I don't know. The class was finally  
over.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
I walked out of the locker room and headed out into the hall where I saw Rhea. I walked up to her and we started to chat as we walked to science. I told her the little episode in GYM class. She mostly just laughed as I told it. I sighed and we finally got to science class, and I soon as I got in there I notice that the new students Trowa and Quatre were in this class as well. I took my seat next to Taylor and Rhea. Taylor is just a boy at my school who is the guy you just joke and chat around with if you happen to seat next to him. Well any ways, the class started as normal and the same old happened. Unlike Wu fie, Duo, and Heero, Trowa and Quatre were silent and Quatre seemed very polite. I sat right in front of them...perfect to hear conversations. Throughout the whole class they didn't talk once, except when Quatra answered a question.  
  
I leaned over to Rhea, "Man, don't they ever talk?"  
  
She answered, "I don't know, I am starting to think that Trowa is mute."  
  
Mr. Tbear our science teacher then made to take notes on physics, and my hand pretty much was unable to write again. The bell soon rang after the note taking and I walked to Kirsten's locker and waited so we could go to lunch.  
  
She finally came and I said, "Could you go any slower?"  
  
Kirsten looked a little shaken. As soon as I noticed that I spoke again, "What's the matter?"  
  
She looked over to me and didn't say anything. I sighed and pestered her till she just told me to shut up. Whatever was bothering her wasn't making her anymore pleasant. We got to the cafeteria and we silently got our lunches and we sat in our normal seats next to Amy, Misa, and Rhea. Kirsten throughout lunch did not talk. I was getting worried and so did the others by the way they looked at Kirsten. Rhea started to talk to Tony who came over. Tony I hated him so did Kirsten. Tony was a grade A asshole. I didn't know why Rhea talked to him I guess he was a little funny, but was he mean to me and Kirsten, well more Kirsten. Tony started to call her some names and she just took them. I looked at Kirsten in shock that she was letting Tony call her names. She normally comes with quick comebacks and that would make Tony shut up for a while.  
  
Amy looked at Kirsten and said, "Well are you gonna take that?"  
  
Kirsten just looked into space. I stayed silent as well; it was obvious that she wanted to left alone. Finally Tony was just getting annoying.  
  
"Tony could you please shut the hell up and leave me and Kirsten alone."  
  
Tony looked at me and kept annoying me now and I took it, at least he wasn't bothering Kirsten, now to make him shut up. I silently got up and stood next to him glaring. Now I am way taller than Tony and so he had to look up and he just walked away. Kirsten got up and walked away to. Amy, Misa and Rhea looked at me and Misa spoke up, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
I shrugged, and got up as well and started to get my stuff when I notice that Duo was looking at me, and so was Wu fie who was right next to him. Duo got wide eyed when he saw me looking at him and looked away, and started to talk to Wu fie some more. I shrugged that off and grabbed my stuff and walked off to my Dorm before the next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kirsten POV (Hello) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was walking down to my locker to get my stuff for my next class, when I saw Heero. Heero just walked out of a classroom and walked the other way. I stopped when I remembered him. Heero stopped and looked at me I tensed up and he kept walking again. I quickly walked to my locker and I grabbed the stuff out of my locker. I then walked to my class and I was right in front of the door when the bell rang. But then I went to the nurse because I felt faint. Ok I lied I just wanted to go to my dorm, well anyway the nurse told me to go to my Dorm and so I went. I reached the Dorm and I went to the couch and lay down. I turned on the TV, but I was concentrating on our new students. I know Heero from somewhere and it wasn't good, what was it? I then drifted of to sleep. I was having a weird dream, it was total darkness. There was no sound, and then I heard it, the sound of destruction. People were screaming, and I could hear explosions, then I saw Nicole. She was running and I ran after her. I caught up with her and I saw Heero, who grabbed Nicole. He started to wrestle her to the ground, but she got loose and ran some more. Heero got up and was panting. Then he darted after Nicole; I chased after them in the entire rumble. I noticed many mobile suits and they were destroyed by something, maybe those new Gundam things. I lost sight of them, when I saw myself. I was against a wall panting and I also had some scratches. I ran up to myself and I just looked through me. She I mean me, man this is confusing. Well the dream me ran, and I chased after her. We were still running when I saw that she ran right after Nicole, and Heero.  
  
I then screamed, "NICOLE!"  
  
But Nicole kept running. Heero turned around and saw me then ran after Nicole again. What the hell is going on? Soon it got pitch black again. Then I heard a scream, it sounded like Nicole. I ran toward the scream and then the image hit me, Nicole was against the wall sitting there with her arm holding the other. It was bleeding pretty badly and then I saw Heero next to her with a gun in his hand he looked like he didn't want to shoot her, but he had to. Then I saw myself again with a gun in my hand. I saw myself run toward Heero then point the gun at him. Heero turned and looked at the dream me, then he pointed his gun at the dream me. I saw myself tremble with anger and put the gun down, with that Heero smirked and then I woke up. I was basically scared to hell. I mean that dream, it seemed so real, but it couldn't be could it? Man this was giving me a headache and I ran to the aspirin cabinet, I poured the bottle in my mouth and I wasn't to sure how many I swallowed. Because I was out for hours, and Nicole came in.  
  
Nicole walked over to me and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
I was still sleepy and I yawn, "Huh?"  
  
I looked at the clock and said, "I was out for 3 hours, damn."  
  
Nicole sighed and I told her my "special" dream.  
  
Nicole looked at me weird. "I thought I was paranoid."  
  
"But it's true, I mean I think it happened."  
  
Nicole basically burst out laughing her ass off, "I think I would remembered being shot."  
  
"Then explain the small scare on your right arm."  
  
Kirsten said pointing at my right arm. Nicole lifted up her sleeve and revealed a small but noticeable scar on her arm.  
  
"Well..." I said.  
  
Nicole sighed, "I told you, I got that when I fell out of a tree."  
  
I then remembered that she told me that. Then I sighed in frustration; I must be paranoid now. I sighed and complained that I was still tired and I went back to sleep with more pleasant dreams. 


	3. Gundams Surprised

Chapter 3 ~ Gundams Surprised I DO NOT own Gundam Wing though I wouldn't mind to...sigh it is owned by Sunshine  
  
Heero POV (This should be good *_*)  
  
I was in my dorm listening to that baka Duo yacked away to Quatre. Wu fie was leaning against the wall, Trowa was sitting at a table and seemed to be thinking, Quatre and Duo were on the couch talking, and I was in on my laptop. Then Wu fie told the two be quiet.  
  
Duo then giggled, "Your just mad that a GIRL was actually beating you with martial arts and boxing!"  
  
Wu fie then turned red and looked flustered, "T-T- THAT ONNA!? (Woman) I LET HER WIN!"  
  
Trowa spoke up with a little smartness in it; "You let a woman beat you?"  
  
Then Duo laughed out loud again. I finally spoke up, "How did she beat you?"  
  
Then Trowa spoke up again, "I heard that you to were amazing and it looked you both were giving it your all."  
  
Wu fie just scold. Duo was laughing out of control, and Wu fie was getting angrier.  
  
"You braided baka will you shut up!?"  
  
Duo just laughed more. Wu fie then punched Duo.  
  
"Hey uncalled for!" said Duo as he put a hand up to his jaw.  
  
Quatre just laughed along with Trowa surprisingly. I sighed and went back to typing, but I couldn't help to wonder who beat up Wu fie, who could beat up a Gundam pilot? "Wu fie, who you face?"  
  
Wu fie then said harshly, "That baka Nicole Miller."  
  
NICOLE? I thought what the hell.  
  
Then Duo spoke again, "Yay that still shocks me, how can she beat a gundam pilot?"  
  
Everyone was quiet in the room. I even stopped typing. Trowa then spoke up, "Maybe we should do research on this girl, Nicole Miller."  
  
I nodded my head and I started to type away. I couldn't really find anything on her, she got her driving license not to long ago, her birthplace was unknown, and so were her parents.  
  
Duo walked over to me and looked at the screen, "So what you find?"  
  
I answered, "Nothing much."  
  
Duo looked surprised, "What? What do you mean nothing much?"  
  
Everyone in the room looked over to Duo and me.  
  
I looked at everyone and said, "All I know is she knows how to drive, she is tardy a lot, there is no birth record, and no parent record."  
  
Quatre cocked an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"No birth or parent records, strange." said Quatre.  
  
The others nodded there in agreement. I sighed again and kept typing, there has to be something, right?  
  
NICOLE POV (I'm back miss me?)  
  
Kirsten was still sleeping so I decided to go over to Amy and Melia's Dorm. Melia and are also pretty good friends as well, she is part Hawaiian, black hair, brown eyes, and she is about 5'2. Well anyway I started to go over to their Dorm and I noticed that I was walking by Heero and Duo's dorm. I stopped and I heard other voices. I think I heard Wu fie yelling and I know I hear Quatre. I then started to walk faster when I realized I was standing there trying to listen to their conversations. I got to Amy and Melia's Dorm when I thought, what a sec, why are the other new students with Heero and Duo? I shrugged it off and I knocked on the door.  
  
Melia answered the door, "Hi Nicole."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Melia nodded her head and I entered the Dorm.  
  
Melia closed the door and said, "Amy went out with Misa and Rhea."  
  
I stopped and turned around, "They went out? Damn. Oh well." Melia sat on the couch and turned to me, "So how is Kirsten? I heard she wasn't herself."  
  
I nodded my head. "There is something going on with the new students, I guess I got her paranoid."  
  
"Oh really, what do you mean?"  
  
I sighed and told her the whole story about there is something wrong about them and stuff. Melia nodded her head as I told her the story.  
  
Finally when I was done she said, "I thought something was wrong with them as well."  
  
I looked over at her in that statement, with shock. Melia and me kept talking for a while and soon the others were back.  
  
Rhea looked around and said, "Where is Kirsten?"  
  
"She was sleeping when I last saw her." I said.  
  
"I'll go get her."  
  
I got up and went out the door and I went past Heero and Duo's Dorm again, this time I could hear Trowa, well I think it was Trowa. I stopped for a second, but I couldn't really hear anything so I kept walking. I got to our Dorm. I took out the key and unlocked the door. I walked in and saw Kirsten still on the couch, but not sleeping. She was watching TV.  
  
"Hey sleepy head were going out you want to come?"  
  
Kirsten looked over to me and said, "Of course I'm starving!"  
  
She must be feeling better I thought. Soon she was ready and we both walked back to Amy's and Melia's Dorm. On the way there we walked by Heero and Duo's dorm but this time Wu fie, Quatre, Trowa. Duo and Heero all walked out. I stopped, and so did Kirsten when she also realized who walked out. Wu fie gave me a glare and I glared back, I wanted to say something but nothing came.  
  
Duo then released the tension by asking a question, "Hi guys, um was there any home work for O Grady?"  
  
I took off my glare and looked at Duo. I thought for a moment, "Not that I know of."  
  
Duo looked at Kirsten and said, "Oh, thank you."  
  
I said, "No prob." And Kirsten and me started to walk again. I could feel Heero's intense eyes glaring at my back. A shiver ran up my spine. I started to walk faster and so did Kirsten. We finally got to our destination and entered the room.  
  
Kirsten then said, "That Heero gives me the creeps!"  
  
Then I said, "That's just because of that nightmare you had."  
  
Kirsten then blushed and said, "Ya right, well he still does."  
  
I laughed a little and turned to the others, "He kinda gives me the creeps to though."  
  
Rhea then turned to Kirsten, "What dream?"  
  
Kirsten then shrugged, "It was nothing, just a little creepy."  
  
Misa then spoke up, "how so?"  
  
I took this time to shout out it all, "Heero shot me, and she was chasing herself and me and Heero!"  
  
"NICOLE!" Kirsten yelled.  
  
I laughed and so did the others.  
  
"Hey it looked real, I thought Heero really shot Nicole."  
  
They stopped laughing a little bit, but a giggle or to was heard.  
  
Amy finally spoke up, "Are we gonna eat?"  
  
I laughed and we started to head out to eat. We were out the building when we got into my car and Kirsten's car. Misa and Milia went into my car and Rhea and Amy went into Kirsten's car. We headed over to the pizza parlor and split a pepperoni pizza. I got in the booth while the others got pizza, and Melia also sat with me.  
  
I looked at her and said, "So you really think that there is something weird about them as well?"  
  
Melia nodded her head and said, "Yes, I can tell that there is something not right about them."  
  
Before we could talk a little more about the subject the other girls came over.  
  
"Hey did you know?"  
  
I turned my head to what Rhea had just said and asked, "What?"  
  
Rhea smiled and said, "Most of the girls agree that the new student Heero is one of the cutest in school!"  
  
I stared at Rhea a minute and laughed at the remark. I kept thinking Heero cute? Don't make me laugh.  
  
Rhea then sighed and said, "Also Samantha has a huge crush on him."  
  
Misa then said, "Samantha is one of the most popular girls at school!"  
  
I looked as Misa, Rhea, and Amy gossiped. I thought man, Heero popular? I guess he can be.  
  
I then joined their little gossip and said, "How can Heero Yuy be popular? I mean he is anti social!"  
  
I then continued, "He doesn't talk that often either."  
  
Then Kirsten said, "You don't talk that much."  
  
The others nodded their heads and Misa spoke up, "You haven't talked that much since you turned 15 and that was a year ago."  
  
I thought for a moment and realized that I haven't talked that much anymore.  
  
I turned to them and said, "I guess you guys are right."  
  
Rhea then said something that I never thought she say, "I kind of like that Quatre kid."  
  
I looked at Rhea and almost strangled her. She likes Quatre! What the hell?  
  
Misa then said, "That Trowa kid seems nice."  
  
I looked at her and pretty much died. How can they like these guys? There was something wrong about them.  
  
Amy laughed at the two and said, "Well I'll just have to tell them that."  
  
Instead of Misa or Rhea say no it was me. I said, "No! Don't!"  
  
Amy looked at me and said, "Why would you care?"  
  
I stuttered and then said, "W-w-well um, um, they are my friends." I said that pointing to Misa and Rhea. Amy sighed and said, "I guess I don't have to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Gundam Dorm ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HEERO POV (Here we go again!)  
  
"Heero you find anything on the girl yet?" said Duo in a sort of whining voice.  
  
I just ignored him. I couldn't find anything this was getting crazy. Nothing, nothing at all. What the hell is going on?  
  
Quatre spoke up, "Heero it's past our curfew so we are going back to our dorms."  
  
I didn't say anything, so they just left. Duo around 2:00am went to sleep and I just typed. I kept thinking why can't I find anything on Nicole? What are they trying to hide? It was now 3:00am and I decided to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning we got to sleep in. We had class tomorrow.  
  
Duo yawned and then said, "I'm going out need anything?"  
  
I didn't say anything, so Duo shrugged and said, "Your loss."  
  
And Duo headed out the door. I looked at my laptop and thought for a moment and went over to it. I turned it on and started to type.  
  
Hey guys thanks for the reviews I hopefully fixed all of those mistakes keep the reviews coming! 


	4. Memories of the Past

Chapter 4 The message: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing though I wouldn't mind to...sigh it is owned by Sunshine  
  
Nicole POV  
  
I was on the computer when I got an idea. I can write a letter to this guy Heero and tell him to meet me somewhere. I really needed to know what was going on. I got his email address and typed him a short message that said:  
  
Dear Mr. Yuy,  
  
We need to talk. Meet me at the park. It's right across the  
school.  
  
Sincerely,  
Nicole Miller After that I grabbed a jacket, and left to the park.  
  
Heero POV  
  
I was typing still when I had gotten a message. It was from Nicole? I was to say the least shocked. Meet her at the park... At first I thought it was a trap, but I guess no matter what I could get out of it. This also is a good time to ask her a few questions...  
  
Nicole POV  
  
I sat on one of the benches and waited for Heero. I was starting to think he wouldn't show when came.  
  
He walked up to as if he were to pass me, but stopped and muttered, "You wanted to talk?"  
  
I nodded my head without looking at him.  
  
I then said, "There is something going on isn't there?"  
  
Heero then finally looked at me and my heart skipped a beat when I felt his stare. It was like a sudden sheet of ice covered me, I felt cold and afraid. Afraid that was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I looked back at him with my own stare, but it was no use I was still very afraid, even more so for looking back.  
  
He then spoke, "What do you mean?"  
  
I thought for a moment to scared to answer, but something came forth and I wasn't as afraid.  
  
"I mean that there is no file on you or Duo. There is a connection to you and Duo, Trowa, Wu fie, and Quatre."  
  
Heero was tense he didn't move from his spot. With that I stayed silent. He didn't speak I took this as a sign that I better leave. As I got up and took two steps he grabbed my arm. I was startled to say the least.  
  
"You're going over your head, and I suggest you forget everything."  
  
I looked at him with his hand still gripped on mine.  
  
"And if I don't?" I said in a steady voice.  
  
Heero's reply was alarming. "I'll kill you."  
  
Those three little words I really didn't want to hear. At that he brushed past me and walked toward the school. After he did so I shakily sat back down on the bench. After a few minutes past by I got up and was heading toward the school. But then I heard a voice,  
  
"Heero does have a way of getting to the point, doesn't he?"  
  
I turned around to find an old man with long white hair and weird glasses, but the creepiest thing was his metal, claw like hand.  
  
"Hello, Nicole."  
  
I was confused how did he know my name?  
  
"I guess you are wondering who I am and how I know your mane?"  
  
I nodded my head. I smile formed on the man's face.  
  
"Well I am Dr. J, and I know your name because I've known you since you were little."  
  
I just stared at this Dr. J guy thinking what the...  
  
"I also trained Heero since he was 8 to be what he is now a Gundam pilot. And you were going to pilot another Gundam, but a slight mishap happened."  
  
I was staring as this guy as if he just escaped a mental institution.  
  
He then continued, "You see you had lost your memory while you were training, actually we thought you were dead, till Heero found you. I thought it best if you stayed dead so I sent you to this school to take care of you."  
  
I know I know it's a short chapter.....sorry 


End file.
